<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Shenanigans by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073821">Birthday Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trouble in the Heights (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, coconut sex move</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “If you thought that was your birthday present, then you’re in for a treat.” Birthday sex with Nevada!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nevada Ramirez/Reader, Nevada Ramirez/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Levántate princesa,” Nevada growled quietly in your ear. You were woken by a hand on your shoulder shaking you awake.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled over and gasped at the sight of your dark and handsome novio, leaning over you. The intermixed smell of cigars, whiskey and his own cologne filled your nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevada! ¿Eres tú? I didn’t think I’d see you until Monday,” you replied, moving to sit up fully in bed. “What time is it?” You rubbed your eyes and looked at the clock; it was 2am.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada’s eyes narrowed. “That’s the fucking greeting I get? After being gone for a week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ay, coño, stop being such a pendejo,” you rolled your eyes. “You know I am happy to see you.” And you were happy. Nevada and his crew had gone what you assumed was a raid in the Heights. You came home from working a late night shift to find an empty apartment and a half-assed note from el Trujillo saying he’d see you in a week’s time. You always worried it would be the last time. El Trujillo was a powerful man who made many enemies along the way. You had gone the next morning to the club demanding answers, but it was a fruitless attempt. “Chasing paper,” was what were you told.</p><p> </p><p>You leaned up and pressed your lips to his. Nevada scooped you into his arms, and into his lap. He returned the kiss, his tongue pushing into your mouth. You let him, and your tongues battled each other’s briefly. A large hand reached down to grab your ass, squeezing and pressing you closer.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly you broke the kiss and nuzzled into his embrace. “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevada pressed a kiss into your neck. “You didn’t think I’d forget your birthday, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>You pulled away and looked at him puzzled before it dawned on you that it in fact was your birthday.</p><p> </p><p>“No es importante,” you replied. “Besides, even if it was, you’re not the type I’d take for birthday celebrations.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevada rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, walking out into the hall. “Pues sí claro, I am not going to get you some fudgie the fucking whale cake with balloons and shit,” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>You snorted and swung your legs over the bed. You were clad in a white v-neck t-shirt and simple hip huggers.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Nevada left, he returned, a small box in his hand. “But I am going to get something for mi reina.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevada handed you the box and sat next to you. You opened the box and gasped once more at the diamond choker necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Nevada! This is…” you trailed off, unable to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada smirked. “Only the best for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking the necklace out of the box, you got up and walked over the mirror that hung off the door and put it on. You admired how the necklace sparkled against your neck.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada approached you and pulled you close to him. You could feel his erection against your back and you teasingly rubbed your ass against him. Nevada held you flush against him, one strong hand on your abdomen while the other ran up from your hip, to the undercage of your breasts, causing you to shiver. Nevada smirked as he watched your nipples harden through the thin t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“If you thought that was your birthday present, then you’re in for a treat,” Nevada purred in your ear. For good measure, he nipped your ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch me,” Nevada ordered. You met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. Nevada continued to hold you against him with one hand. The other hand lifted your shirt, so your breasts were exposed. Nevada cupped a breast, rolling and twisting a nipple before moving on to the other. You lolled your head against the crook of his neck, sighing and Nevada stopped his actions. He pushed your head so you were looking at the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch. ¿Me entiendes?” Nevada ordered. You let out a squeak as Nevada pinched a nipple and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sí papi,” you replied, half sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada’s hand ran down your abdomen. Your heart raced as he neared your most intimate part. Nevada’s hand slipped under the band, to your folds and chuckled low.</p><p> </p><p>“So wet already,” Nevada murmured, praising you. It made your breath catch in your throat, “All mine, isn’t it, princesa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” you sighed as Nevada continued to stroke your folds, his fingers tips becoming slick with your arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada removed his hand and you whined briefly, but his hand moved further down so he could push your panties to the side and slip two fingers in. You groaned at the intrusion and gripped Nevada’s forearm as he finger fucked you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck Nevada,” you moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the plan,” Nevada rasped as be continued stroking you. Your thighs began to tremble and you could feel the familiar coil in your belly signaling your orgasm. Nevada raised your arm that was gripping him, so that it could wrap around his neck. You gripped him tightly as he used his other hand to stroke your bib as his other hand continued to slip in and out of your warm, slick sheath.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me mamí,” Nevada encouraged you. Nevada held you tightly as you came around his fingers, crying out his name. Nevada slipped his fingers out and sucked on them, relishing in the taste of your pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you came back down to Earth, you realized you were being carried back to the bed. Nevada dropped you onto the bed and spread your legs. “Look at that,” Nevada complimented your soaking pussy as he pushed your panties to the side once more.</p><p> </p><p>Nipping the soft skin of your inner thighs, Nevada nestled in between your legs, his tongue in your folds, licking you and swirling his tongue on your swollen clitoris. You groaned, and your hands lost themselves in his dark hair, trying to keep him in place. Nevada’s tongue danced between your folds, your juices running down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Shamelessly, you ground your pussy against his bearded face. The friction of his beard scraping against your thighs was delightful and torturous simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to come again,” you warned, your second orgasm approaching more quickly than the last. Nevada ignored you, choosing to continue his oral assault.</p><p> </p><p>You gripped the sheets as he shook his head side to side. You came again, his name escaping your lips.</p><p> </p><p>You looked below, to where Nevada was resting his head against your thigh and propped yourself up on your arms. You raised a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, happy fucking birthday to me,” You quipped and Nevada guffawed.</p><p> </p><p>“Muñeca, I am not even done.”</p><p> </p><p>“¿En serio?” You asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada whipped off shirt, and unzipped his jeans. Not surprising, he had gone commando. He took out his cock, which was angrily red. Cum weeped from the head of his thick cock.. He stroked his length and you scrambled to get onto your stomach. Facing Nevada, you eagerly opened your mouth. Nevada directed his cock towards your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>You ran your tongue over his length before taking him fully into your mouth. You used a free hand to jerk him while you sucked and slobbered all over his cock. “Dios mío, yes,” Nevada hissed. You sucked on the head of his cock before flicking your tongue at the spot where the head met the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada wrapped a hand in your hair as he watched his cock slip in and out of your mouth. “Damn mamí, you give head so good,” he groaned. “You love that cock don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>You pulled off with an audible pop, giving your jaw a break and taking a deep breath of air. “I fucking love your cock,” you affirmed breathlessly before you enveloped him once more with your wet mouth. You hummed and it sent vibrations up his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to come if you keep that up,” Nevad warned.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” You questioned, pulling off once more.</p><p> </p><p>Nevada gripped your chin, so that you were looking eye to eye. “I want to cum in that pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled lasciviously at him and you scrambled to your knees, quickly stripping in the process. All you were clad in was the diamond choker he had bought you. Nevada gave your ass a smack for good measure. “No mamí, lay back.”</p><p> </p><p>You gave Nevada a surprised look but did as he requested. Stroking his cock some more, Nevada lowered himself over you and your parted legs.</p><p> </p><p>Bracing himself on his forearms, Nevada looked at you intently, silently blown away at how gorgeous you were. He stroked your cheek. “Remember our word?” As much as a bad man he was with everyone else, Nevada took consent seriously. You nodded. “Sí, mi amor.”</p><p> </p><p>Nevada pushed into you slowly. You cried out and wrapped your legs around his hips. Nevada’s thrusts were slow initially as he knew you needed a minute to adjust to his size. You pressed a kiss to his arm, your cue for him to continue. Nevada began to thrust harder into you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, oh yes, you take my cock so good,” Nevada groaned. Beads of sweat dropped off his body and onto you. His gold cross swayed against you as he thrusted in and out of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,” you moaned. “Harder.” Nevada complied, speeding up his pace. You raised your hips to meet his thrusts. The headboard rattled against the wall as Nevada continued to fuck you.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of skin on skin filled the room and were accompanied with breathy moans from the two of you. Feeling bold, you sputtered your wish. “Choke me, papí.”</p><p> </p><p>“On top,“ Nevada commanded, rolling your bodies so you were on top. You leaned back, your breasts heaving as you rode Nevada. As you continued to bounce on his cock, you took his hand, and guided it to your throat. Nevada curled his fingers around your throat and squeezed gently but firmly.</p><p> </p><p>The air thinned as your airway closed slightly. You shut your eyes as the sensation overtook you. Nevada used his other hand to bring you down harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Muy bien,” Nevada continued praising. “Ride that cock.” His other hand gripped the soft flesh of your ass.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand tapped his wrist, signaling him to release you and he let go. You gasped for air, and used your free hand to reach down to rub yourself. Nevada shooed your hand away, and he used the pad of his thumb to rub circles on your clitoris.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Nevada, fuck, I…I…” You babbled incoherently as you felt your orgasm overtake you. Nevada continued to rub you through your orgasm, his thrusting not once unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>As you came to your senses once more, you recalled something you had read in a magazine, and you rolled your hips in a half circle, full circle, half circle again, spelling out the word coconut.</p><p> </p><p>“Coño, Y/N,” Nevada groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me baby,” you cooed. You had barely gotten to the N when Nevada gripped your hips tightly. Nevada let out a strangled cry as he came deep inside you.</p><p> </p><p>You shuddered on top of him, feeling him fill you deeply with his seed. You collapsed on Nevada, your bodies heaving and were glistening with sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say it again,” you murmured as you moved off Nevada and snuggled against him. “Happy fucking birthday to me.”</p><p> </p><p>You giggled and snuggled close to Nevada, letting sleep overtake the two of you. You were happy your king was with you. Some birthday wishes really do come true.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>